


A Cure I Know That Soothes the Soul Does So Impossibly

by brookeswritings



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Choking, Dom Spencer Reid, F/M, Gags, Hair-pulling, Insecure Spencer Reid, Name-Calling, Rough Sex, Toxic Relationship, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookeswritings/pseuds/brookeswritings
Summary: Post prison Spencer gets picked up by his girlfriend and struggles to accept the fact that she unconditionally loves him. This ends with angry fucking.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 79





	A Cure I Know That Soothes the Soul Does So Impossibly

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!

After witnessing Spencer being taken to prison due to something that he hadn’t even done was horrifying and it was worse that for the past 84 days he had been locked away from you. The only communication that the two of you had was letters and the occasional phone call. You had been unable to visit him at all and you had never felt more guilty in your life. Luckily, though, he had been cleared and was being released today and that meant you got to see your boyfriend and tell him over and over again how much you loved and missed him.

Arriving at the prison wasn’t as intimidating as you had previously thought, but there was something about the looming block of a building that was unsettling, but you had to stay strong for Spencer who had been here for the past few months. You made it through security successfully and then through until you were waiting outside of an interrogation room while Spencer’s lawyer was inside talking him through what the next process of all of this would look like.

It felt like a millennium waiting for the guard to unlock the door so that you could go in and hold him so tightly that he would never have a chance to leave again. Finally, you were let in and tears threatened to spill from your eyes as you saw him, he was still wearing that god awful uniform but you didn’t care as he opened his arms so you could hug him. 

“Please don’t ever leave me again,” you whispered. 

“I promise I won’t,” Spencer replied. 

“Okay, now let's get you changed and go home,” you said, handing him the clothes that you had brought for him. Spencer just nodded in return and the guard led him off to change. Happiness flooded you as it was slowly becoming reality that Spencer would be back at home with you and things could slowly return to normal.

The car ride home, on the other hand, was a very different experience than that of the initial reunion. With that being said, you both sat in silence as you drove home. Spencer’s hand kept a place on your thigh, edging on the hem of your dress, threatening to bruise the skin underneath. You decide to break the tension in the car by asking Spencer what’s wrong. This happens to be the wrong thing to ask because before you know it, he’s ranting.

He says your name with anger and follows on to say, “You didn’t visit me once. What am I supposed to think or say right now?”

“You knew that I wasn’t able to and your coworkers filled up all of the visitation. Baby, I’m so sorry. We’re going home now though,” you reassure him. Spencer doesn’t look like he’s pleased with your response and instead just stares ahead as you speed up to hopefully make it home faster.

The tense silence returns for the rest of the ride and pulling up to your shared apartment proves to just piss Spencer off more. You knew that he was just upset in general and that there was trauma that was going to need to be unpacked later, but right now his silent treatment and slamming of the door just fueled your own anger instead. The only saving grace for you two going up together was the fact that Spencer didn’t have his key on him and therefore needed you. 

The silent treatment in the apartment lasted approximately two hours before you completely broke. The two of you had been sulking in separate rooms, when you walked into the living room and just stared at him until he noticed your pissed off expression.

“You have no right to look at me like that. You were here for 84 days while I was in there fighting for my life. What were you even doing? I bet you probably went and fucked other men, huh,” Spencer accused, getting up and crowding you against the wall. 

“I didn’t fuck anyone, Spencer, you’re being irrational. All I want is you, constantly just you to overwhelm me in the best ways. I fucking missed you and here you are making biased accusations. Aren’t you supposed to be a goddamn profiler? A genius?” you demand, looking up into his eyes.

Instead of replying, Spencer’s lips landed on yours. Hard, edging on painful, the kiss being a fight for dominance between the two of you. Spencer shoved his knee in between your legs and took your neck into his hand.

Spencer broke away but only to hiss, “did they at least fuck you good, did they make you cum as hard as I make you?”

He released his hand enough to let you answer. “No one fucked me, you’re being ridiculous, Spencer. Fuck me yourself and see how desparate I am for you.” 

Letting his hand completely leave your neck, he replaced it with his mouth and started nipping at your throat, sure to leave bruises in the morning that you wouldn’t be able to hide from your friends or from his teammates when they would inevitably want to visit. Breaking away from marking you up, Spencer manhandled you over to the couch where he bent you over.

“Now, if you want to act like a slut, I’m going to fuck you like a slut.” He lifted your dress over your hips and slid your panties off, taking them and shoving them into your mouth. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard that you won’t be able to think about anything but me and my cum dripping out of you.”

You were so drenched by his rough behavior that he didn’t have to spend any time opening you up for his cock, instead just sliding into you. His hand grabbing for your hair while the other wrapped itself around your chest pulling you closer to him.

“How are you going to be this disgustingly wet for me when I’m being mean to you? Only a slut would react like that.”

You just moaned around your panties in response as he worked to get himself off, his thrusts meeting your g-spot every time. The longer he went on and the harsher he got, the closer you started to get towards your peak. He could definitely tell as he grunted out, “that’s it, whore, cum on my cock while I cum in you.”

Your legs shaking as you could feel him release inside of you, slumping down so that he was holding all of your weight. 

“You better keep my cum in you,” Spencer commanded. You nodded against him as he took the panties out of your mouth.

“Would a cheater react like that?” you demanded. Your post orgasm clarity leaving you angry that he wouldn’t just talk about his feelings, even if the sex had been what you had been craving since Spencer had been away. Spencer released you from his grasp and ignored your question. Instead just stripping you out of your clothes and telling you to go shower.

Joining you in the shower after a few minutes, Spencer looked like he had calmed down and thought about his words.

“I’m sorry, I don’t understand why I got so jealous thinking of you here in our apartment, alone,” he said.

“I’m still upset that you thought I would ever cheat on you.”

“I understand if you want to leave me though.”

“Spencer, what the fuck is going on in that head of yours,” you ask, continuing on with, “I’m literally so in love with you Dr. Reid that it hurts. All I want is you even if we’re fighting.”

Spencer didn’t say anything for the rest of the shower, not until you two were settled into bed and he admitted to being a bit insecure since being locked up. It was understandable, but you guys couldn’t just fuck yourselves into communication.

“I think we should talk it out. I can start from the beginning of what happened in Mexico.” Spencer continued on and you thought, just maybe this relationship is salvageable. Maybe you were just dumb or much too in love with him, but this was going to just be an obstacle, you two would get through this.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @/brookeswritings come and chat with me!


End file.
